Samuel Miller
Samuel Miller was a Human TV personality who toured the United States hunting "evil ghosts." He had two interns: Lance Ford, his IT specialist, and Jesse Fossedal, his errand runner. Appearance Samuel is a tall young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a contrasting appearance to many of those working under him. Samuel is daring but childlike, and has a very lean frame. His hair is somewhat long and very bright, kept spiked out at the sides. He usually appears in a magician's outfit while on or off the air. Personality Samuel tries and fails to come off as well meaning, but does genuinely try to be the hero, even though he refuses to run away because, as he explains to Lance, he has a contract with Time Warner. He is deeply mortified when he learns that Warzone has killed his parents and eaten them while in Hueco Mundo. History Jason and Karen Miller were Samuel's parents. They were killed by Hollows 4 years ago. He claims that this was due to the inactivity of the people within Greenville, and broke into crying when explaining their death to Drew. He then discovered his parents were Hollows and began a scheme to use them to create more Hollows for him to defeat, promising to bring them plenty of adoring fans and high power spiritual beings to devour. Samuel routinely continued feeding them for 5 years, as his fame grew exponentially. Plot Psychic Spirit arc Coming soon Equipment Super Sentai Psychic Samuel Suit: As part of the Psychic Spirit team, he wears a sentai suit adorned in white. With this, he usually wears a cloak to hide who he is, but when revealed it is shown to be brilliant white with a visor on the forehead of the helmet for a third eye, as well as a scabbard for his staff. *'Zanpakutō Materialization': While wearing the suit, he possessed the Zanpakutō of a dead Shinigami his parents devoured, and was able to make the Zanpakutō materialize and dematerialize at will. *'Class "D" Spiritual Power': While in the suit, Samuel has some spiritual power, as he is able to wield a Zanpakutō and hear the voice of his Hollowfied parents, as well as seeing Pluses. At this level, he can feel free-flowing Spiritual Power and touch, as well as interact with spiritual beings *'Sūpā Sentai Saikikkusamyuerusuraisu' (スーパー戦隊サイキックサミュエルスライス, Super Sentai Psychic Samuel Slice): In his suit, it is revealed that his spiritual power manifests itself through his Zanpakutō, in crescent energy blasts which he can fire from the blade. He incorporates Shōraizō in this technique to aim the projectile in one direction, and teleport it to a different destination. This confuses his enemies and allows him to easily wound an average opponent. Power & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Samuel is spiritually aware to the point that he can clearly see Pluses, Hollows, Shinigami, and other such supernatural phenomena. He has also developed an ability to sense his parent's spiritual pressure even when he was in the Human World battling Drew, which was what drove him to confront and attempt to kill Warzone since he couldn't protect them while they were all the way in Hueco Mundo. Durability: Samuel is at least strong enough to survive separate assaults by Hollows, which involved physical attacks and breaking his arm, and major assaults by Drew, Lance, Pedro, and Jesse. He also stated this is what prevented Hollows from eating him. Shōraizō (将来像; lit. "Vision of the Future"): Samuel Miller's special ability, consisting of blocking an unexpected attack with his "third eye", and using the momentum and reiatsu to warp both him and his attacker to another location. While wearing the Super Sentai Psychic Samuel Suit he can use the technique with ease and at a far greater distance. Category:Human